The purpose of this study is to determine if cholecystokinin secretion is normal in obese patients with autoimmune diseases. A subpopulation of extremely obese patients with autoimmune diseases may have abnormally low levels of circulating cholecystokinin or anti-cholecystokinin antibodies which may predispose to their obesity.